Mobile devices are extensively used in everyday life. These mobile devices are powered by batteries that are in most cases rechargeable but in other cases can be disposable. It is important in both of these cases that these batteries have a high capacity so that they last a long time before having to be recharged or replaced as the case may be. However, mobile devices, such as handheld devices, have limited space for batteries. Therefore, it is important for batteries to be designed in a space-efficient manner to provide a suitable amount of charge.